Worthless information
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Sometimes thing don't go back to normal as they supposed to do...


He knew her better than she had thought. But it was his little secret. It was the fun in their arguments, the spice of every move they relationship had done - back or forward, doesn't matter.

\- Okay, that's it! I'm moving! – she snapped, some tears in the corner of her eyes from anger and fury. She was beautiful when she was heated from wrath, and he liked that. Beauty, power and wonder… Oh yeah she was wonderful, full of mysteries and surprises, but still so simple.

\- Scumpo, darling that was only a harmless joke… Why are you so upset?

\- Harmless joke, my ass! That thing was about to chop down my head, _hogyazistenbe_ could that be harmless?! But you know what, I'm tired of this… Tired of us and I gave up on us weeks –no- months ago… That's it Vlad, face it… It was never working out for us. Opposites don't attract.

For a moment he couldn't understand her words… He heard it, re-said it in his head, but couldn't figure out the meaning. But only for a moment. Then a smug smile crawled up on his face, and he started to laugh. That was one of her best jokes that he's ever heard from her…

\- Draga mea, Lisa, sweetheart… That was something even from you… - she just hit his upper arm with her fist.- Ouch… Darling, that could have hurt me…

\- You don't think that I'm serious, do you. But I am, - her voice was calm and painful. Maybe… No, she couldn't be serious. – and I will move out tomorrow, whether you like it or not.

\- And where will my little bird stay if she flies out from her nest?

\- You don't have to know… Gosh, did you even listen to me? – now she was starting to scare him. She wasn't upset at all, only full of sorrow and sadness and sounded like she was heart broken.

\- Babe what's this? What's the problem? – he slowly swept one of her lock behind her ear. If she was really planning to do so as she said… If she was leaving… But she wouldn't. He won't let her, so there won't be any problem.

\- What's the problem? Hm… let me think. As soon as I arrive home from an exhausting day some sharped thing swings in my direction almost making me headless, than my so said boyfriend comes out from the kitchen smiling like a cat, and don't even apologizes… Before that my so said boyfriend invited his huge family into our tiny apartment to show them how cute those tiny cracks on the wall was… A week ago, I've received a box in my office, which said to be my surprise present, but turned out to be a box of bat food, originally sent to my boyfriend, who is said to be a grown up adult… Now that you ask, I cannot see any problem in this relationship, sorry it was only a mistake… - and her voice crack.

Okay so it was serious, she was tired and fed up with him and his childish self… But there came his favorite part, when he played with her a little, not like some crazy sociopath, but only for a little, he led her by the nose and after that everything went back to normal. She was so simple, it was almost cute…

\- Hey… - he began slowly in a calm caring voice, embracing her – I got it… You are tired… - then she started to weep quietly and he didn't like that – Hey… Lisa… I got it. I was an asshole. I'm sorry. I really am.

She quietly pulled herself out from his embracing, and looked at him with tearful eyes and a bittersweet smile on her ajar lips.

\- I know… But I've had enough of this boring game. You make mistakes, stupid things, I do mistakes and stupid things, then we argue for weeks then become reconciled and love the other than never before, then you do something stupid, I do a mistake, then you don't apologize, and I transform into a shouting dragon-like monster, then you apologize, I forgive you, and we start it again, over and over… Szívem… I cannot make this anymore… It hurts.

\- You won't have to, I swear, I will change, I will grow up. – now he was about to start panicking. But he know what to say, it couldn't be a problem. Just don't be too late… - You said opposites don't attract, and this won't work. But Lisa, Dear Lisa, couldn't you see that we are not opposites? We are similar. The mentality, the jokes, the traditions-

\- _Stop_. – she placed her index finger at his mouth and send him a bittersweet smile again. – You could be right… You could be right and then I would fall for you once again, and I don't want to… Sorry, I'm so sorry… I'm so selfish and childish and repugnant and… I'm a terrible person. I don't want to make you into that too, so please – she looked at him with the most heart-broking face – let's just end this pointless struggle, said to be love, and let each other go. It would be better for everyone.

Now he lost the ground under his feet. It was serious. She _wanted_ to end this. End all of their sweet sour love and time they spend together. End those little fights which they started as little kids, stop those secret smiles and grimaces they send to the other, end their most secret traditions like dancing in the rain and in the snow, singing when a storm was coming… everything.

And he suddenly realized that even he knew a lot about her – even things that she herself didn't – it didn't worth anything.


End file.
